


What the World Needs Now

by JustBecause86



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBecause86/pseuds/JustBecause86
Summary: Life in quarantine can make you think about the world and what it needs
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141





	What the World Needs Now

**Author's Note:**

> I have no real explanation for this. I was helping my wife prepare dinner and this song came on at random and yea, here’s what I got. Hope you like it, hope it’s worth the read.

Christen stood on the balcony of their Portland apartment watching as the sun disappeared and the lights of the city beneath them slowly come to life one by one. Her and Tobin had been doing what most people around the world were doing right now, staying home and keeping their distance from everyone in order to try and help slow the spread of the virus that had taken the world hostage.

It was nearing two weeks since they’d left the apartment last and if Christen was being honest with herself, it was starting to get to her. While she enjoyed her privacy and the time she and Tobin had gotten to spend together had been more than overdue, she was beginning to feel the confines of the apartment closing in on her.

Thankfully the world wasn’t as small as it used to be and it was easier than ever to keep in touch with friends and family no matter where they were in the world. She’d been able to FaceTime with her father nearly daily and made sure he was keeping his head up during all this. She’d even done a InstaGram live with Megan and gotten the chance to reach out and talk with fans where she’d hope she had been able to seem hopeful about the future.

_An uncertain future at this point,_ Christen thinks to herself leaning forward with a sigh and resting her arms on the waist high railing.

“That’s a heavy sigh,” Tobin says from her position seated on an outdoor chair.

“Just thinking,” is Christen’s reply as she glances over her shoulder and sees that Tobin’s eyes are still on the book in her hands.

Tobin had taken to the isolation better that most people probably were, though Tobin had always been at keeping herself entertaining, and had managed to read through a good portion of the books in the apartment, rereading some of them for the fifth time. Christen loved that no matter how many times Tobin read a book she always found something new to be amazed by with it.

They’d had a late dinner and Tobin had decided to read on the balcony, stating a need for fresh air that Christen could not argue with. She loved fresh air, real fresh air, like out in the mountains where the air always seemed so new and clean.

Christen had decided to put music on before she joined Tobin and it was still filtering through the open balcony door. The Bluetooth speaker had been attached to Tobin’s phone and Christen had just decided to let whatever playlist her girlfriend had on keep going.

“You know we’re going to be ok,” Tobin says after a moment, resting her book in her lap, keeping the page marked with a finger as she watched Christen in the dying light.

“I do,” Christen nods in response, eyes still gazing over the city. “It’s not that I’m worried about us, I’m just.”

“Worried about everyone else,” Tobin finishes for her with a wide smile. 

“That reading my mind thing was charming for the first few months,” Christen says but is all smiles when she turns around to face Tobin.

“You still think I’m charming,” Tobin says, flashing that smile that always makes Christen’s heart flutter.

“That’s not the point,” Christen says, trying to force the smile from her face but failing as the song changes.

“No,” Tobin agrees with a nod, “the point is that you’re worried about everyone out there,” Tobin continues with a nod to the world beyond their balcony.

“I am,” Christen agrees with a nod but tilts her head as she realizes the song coming from their apartment. “You seriously have this song?” She asks with a laugh.

‘ _What the world needs now is love, sweet love.’_

Tobin chuckles but nods, “Yea, I thought it was a valid point.”

“It’s not wrong,” Christen says, her voice turning thoughtful as the song continues. “The world is such a dark and uncertain place right now, what it really needs is examples of love.”

“It does,” Tobin agrees with another nod, “I think that’s why Megan and Sue and Ash and Ali keep posting pictures and videos of life right now, to show everyone out there that life isn’t all bad.”

“I don’t know how they do it,” Christen says with a shake of her head. “They get a lot of backlash from so many people.”

“But they get a lot more love and support than hate anymore I think,” Tobin says setting her book down on the small table and standing up, walking over to where Christen stands.

“The world has changed,” Tobin adds and when Christen levels her with a look she chuckles and continues, “Not in the world is ending crisis way. I mean that it’s gotten a lot better, less people care anymore who love who. There are still plenty of exceptions of course but for the most part it’s not so bad. Plus, just think of all the kids out there that are afraid to come out. Ali and Ash, and Megan and Sue, they give kids hope that maybe, just maybe, they can just be who they are and be happy.”

“This is why I keeping saying you need to be the one out there speaking,” Christen smiles as she rest her hands on Tobin’s hips. “You’re good at it.”

Tobin makes a face but says, “I still say you and Megan are way better at the public speaking think than I’ll ever be. My point though, is that putting love out in to the world can be scary but the lives you change and the hearts you touch when you do it, make it more than worth the risk.”

Christen smiles, leaning forward, she gently places her lips against Tobin’s briefly before pulling back and whispering, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Tobin says, eyes closed as they always are after they kiss. Christen had asked her about it once and Tobin had told her that every time they kissed it still felt like a dream and she had a moment where she was still afraid she’d open her eyes and it would have all been a dream.

“Do you want to put some love out into the world?” Christen asks after a moment of just standing there together. “We don’t have to do anything big or official, just something small.”

“What did you have in mind?” Tobin asks, opening her eyes.

“You know that big, virtual meeting we have tomorrow with Re-Inc?” Christen asks with a smile.


End file.
